Characters
There are many people(characters) in Real Racing 3. All of them are significant is some form or the other. Michael Michael is your race manager. He is unlocked after completing certain number of events in Racing School Basics. He was a former racing driver. If hired, you can get 2x for 1 or for free sometimes. During special events, he usually helps you out to practise for the main event. He is there in the game from the launch edition. Cars driven - 1)Aston Martin Vantage GTE in The 500 2)Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 GT3 in Ride the Storm Natalia Natalia is your Agent. She is unlocked after completing certain number of events in Racing School Basics. She helps you out by hiring cars for Challenges. Also, she organizes many events, against different opponents. If hired, you can get 2x Fame for free (when available) or for 1 . She is there in the game from the launch edition. Eric Eric is your race engineer. He is unlocked after completing certain number of events in Racing School Basics. He usually describes himself as 'the best engineer in the world'. He helps you out by tuning the car for the track. He appears in almost every Special Event. He sets you tasks to help him analyze data or get readings for perfect setups. If hired, you can keep your car's current condition for free (when available) or for 1 . He is there in the game from the launch edition. Sir Norman King Sir Norman King, who wants to be called 'Norm' every where, is a retired racing driver. He used to take part in the championship in the '50s to '60s. He is regarded as a great driver. He is said to own a team in Scuderia Ferrari Championship. Usually, he takes the lead in most events . He was added in the Ferrari Update (Update 3.0). His first appeareance was in Redline: Origins. Magnus Rylander Magnus is a cold, calculating, very competitve racer. He was once the Lion of Leipzig. Also he was The Gauntlet boss for some time. He lost boss titles over time. He is very arrogant and always blamed his crew for his losses. He is a very fast driver. No matter how many times he is beaten, he will come back again to regain his pride. He was added in the Porsche update (Update 3.5). His first appearance was in Lions of Leipzig. Cars Driven - 1) Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package in Lions of Leipzig 2) Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe in Stingray Evolution and for some races in Ride the Storm 3) Audi R8 V10 Spyder in Ride the Storm 4) Aston Martin Vulcan in The Gauntlet Chip McGhee Chip McGhee is your NASCAR crew chief. He lets you know about the strategies before certain races. He is a very professional manager. He was added in the NASCAR update (Update 3.6). He made his first appearance in NASCAR Academy. Ahmed Ahmed is a rich man. All he wants during events is drama. He was added in Marquis World Championship update. He was the boss during MotorFiesta 1. He was our partner in Retro Rivals and Stingray Evolution. He is a supercar addict. He set you challenges in Asterion's Charge. Cars Driven 1)Chevrolet '69 Stingray 427 in Stingray Evolution Mrs. Zoe Calvo Mrs Zoe Calvo is a racing driver. She helps young drivers to tune their driving to perfection. She is said to be an old friend of Natalia. She was added in the Hypercars update (Update 4.0). She made her first appearance in Reign Supreme, during which she helped you by hiring a Koenigsegg Regera for the event. Cars Driven- 1) Koenigsegg Agera, Koenigsegg Regera, Koenigsegg Agera R during Reign Supreme